Run Away
by itskidrauhl
Summary: AU. Porque juntos perseguirían su sueño. SasuSaku Month.


**Título: Run Away.**

**Summary: **Porque juntos perseguirían su sueño. SasuSaku Month. Día 12.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, lamentablemente.

**Prompt:** _Chasing A Dream. SasuSaku Month. Día 12._

**Rating: K**

**Warning: **-

**Comentario de autora: **Día 12 y completamente apurada. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

**.**

**.**

**Run Away.**

_Capítulo Único_

**.**

**.**

Llovía a cántaros.

Y ella pudiese fingir que las lágrimas era la lluvia, lo haría. Era puro silencio en su habitación—la cual sería su ex habitación—. Ponía su ropa con pereza en la gran maleta. Esto no estaba bien, para nada. Pero lo peor es que no podía evitarlo, cerró los ojos y recordó.

_— __¿Qué? — siseó él._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y ella fue incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. — M-mi padre, me enviará a Canadá para terminar mis estudios de abogacía. _

_— ¿Es una broma?_

_Ella negó y alzó la cabeza. Y Sakura conocía esa mirada, lo conocía tan bien. — S-Sasuke-kun y-yo..._

_— Cállate._

_La chica abrió los ojos enormemente, él tenía el ceño fruncido y Sakura temió lo peor cuando él se levantó del sillón y se fue por la puerta._

Y no había regresado.

Su vuelto salía dentro de cuatro horas y le hubiera gustado despedirse de él. Después de todo tenían una relación de cinco años y para Sakura era el amor de su vida,... pero lo entendió, entendió si no quería estar más con ella, porque ella desaparecería y él iba a rehacer su vida con...

— Sakura.

Y tembló, apretando la remera que tenía en las manos, se dio vuelta lentamente.

— Sas-Sasuke-kun — tartamudeó — ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

Sasuke Uchiha estaba empapado y respirando agitadamente.

— ¿Haz terminado de empacar?

— No.

— Hazlo rápido, nos vamos.

Sus orbes verdes se abrieron tanto que pareciese que salían de sus cuencas, y reaccionó cuando él le arrebató la prenda que tenía entre manos, metiéndola con rudeza dentro de la valija negra de ella.

— ¿C-cómo qué nos vamos? — preguntó desorientada.

Él río sarcásticamente. — ¿Acaso pensaste que iba a dejar que te vayas?

— P-pero tú, a-ayer, tú, yo,...

Fue interrumpida cuando Sasuke estampó sus labios con los de ella. — Tengo un mal reaccionar, eso lo sabes.

Ella asintió.

— Y eso no me impidió hacer algo — finalizó mientras sonreía con maldad.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces. — Sasuke Uchiha, ¿que haz hecho?

— ¿Te gusta Londres?

La pelirrosa mordió su labio inferior. — ¿H-hablas de fugarnos?

Sasuke tomó la maleta de ella con la mano derecha mientras que con la otra la tomó de la muñeca. — Nos vamos, _juntos._

El corazón de Sakura latía con fuerza. — Sasuke-kun,... ¿estás loco?

— Sí, por ti.

Las lágrimas de ella se intensificaron y Sakura no pudo evitar abrazarlo fuertemente, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

— Pero, Sasuke-kun, somos menores, tenemos diecisiete y además...

— Te explicaré en el camino. ¿Tu padre está abajo?

— No, él está en la oficina.

— Es nuestra oportunidad perfecta — dijo mientras abría la puerta sigilosamente.

Bajaron por las largas escaleras, siendo precavidos de que nadie los viera. Sakura estaba insegura, la idea era completamente desquiciada pero ¿qué importaba? Si los descubrían, ¿qué tan grave sería? De alejarlos iban a alejarlos igual.

Sasuke refugió a la chica dentro de su saco mientras la abrazaba y en la otra mano llevaba la maleta. Un BMW estaba esperándolos en la otra cuadra, y cuando entraron, Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver al conductor.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! — exclamó con felicidad.

Él le sonrió a través de la mascara. — ¡Yo, pequeña Sakura!

Sasuke cerró la puerta y le indicó que vaya a lo más rápido que pudiese.

— Sasuke-kun...

— Lo sé — el moreno suspiró — Pero vas a verlo cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto. Fugaku,... él también quería enviarme lejos, ¿sabías?

Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ya que Fugaku era una persona seria, responsable y algo arisca. Cuando ellos comenzaron su relación, el patriarca Uchiha jamás les había tomado importancia hasta que crecieron y cuando cumplieron los quince, Sakura tuvo suerte de que venía de una familia rica e influyente o estaba segura de que Fugaku jamás hubiera aprobado su relación.

— Quiere que siga los negocios familiares, y sabes que a mi eso no me interesa. Para nada.

Sakura asintió.

— Quiero terminar mis estudios en Londres, y sé que no quieres seguir abogacía, Sakura...

Ella se sonrojó. La pelirrosa tenía un pequeño secreto, su sueño era ser _doctora_. Y ese era un secreto que tan solo su madre, Mebuki, su novio y sus dos mejores amigos—Ino y Naruto— sabían. Y es que Sakura le había dicho a su padre, Kizashi que la medicina era lo que verdaderamente le apasionaba y eso fue a los catorce años, pero él aborrecía la idea que su amada hija siguiese la medicina. Cuando el hombre se había negado, Sakura no volvió a insistir por aquello y se había resignado que tenía que seguir lo que su padre decía. Lo que era mejor para _su_ familia.

— No voy a dejar que arruinen tus sueños, perseguiremos el nuestro, _juntos_.

Y entrelazó sus manos con las de ella. Los iris verdes de Sakura estaban brillosos, y los ojos ónices de él la miraban fijamente.

— Siento interrumpir a la parejita feliz, pero hemos llegado al aeropuerto.

Sasuke accionó rápido, sacando las valijas de ambos del baúl mientras Sakura aprovechó para despedirse.

— Muchas gracias, sensei. Nunca voy a olvidar lo que hizo por nosotros — dijo mientras lo abrazaba a un estupefacto Kakashi, quien luego, poniendo las manos en la espalda, lo correspondió.

— Cuídate pequeña Sakura. Y más vale que el idiota de Sasuke te cuide o se las verá conmigo.

Ella asintió con algo de diversión.

— Kakashi,... gracias — dijo Sasuke casi inaudible cuando jaló a Sakura de la muñeca cuando corrió hacia el vuelo que los llevaría a Londres.

Corrían desaforadamente, Sakura sentía como su estómago se revolvía, Sasuke seguía sin mirar atrás, incluso logró ver el miedo en sus ojos. Estaban arriesgándose a mucho.

— ¡Aquí, Sakura-chan, teme!

La pelirrosa se congeló cuando vio a Naruto, Ino, Mikoto y a su madre y miró a Sasuke con nerviosismo.

— Tranquila, ellas están con nosotras.

Y suspiró y ahora todas las piezas encajaban. _Saldrían del país con el permiso de sus madres._

_— _¡Frentona! — chilló una rubia mientras se tiraba arriba de su amiga, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir y una aureola se formaba debajo de sus ojos azules — Se me ha corrido el maquillaje, carajo. Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, y lo serás siempre. No me arrepiento de haberme acercado a ti cuando eras un feto y haberte entregado mi amistad.

Sakura río. — Muchísimas gracias, Ino. Gracias por brindarme la amistad. Gracias por tod. — Luego miró a su izquierda — Okaa-san...

Una lágrima salió de los ojos verdes de la mujer mientras la abrazaba — Sé que mayormente peleamos, pero, no hubiese aceptado eso sabiendo que no eres lo suficientemente responsable, pero lo eres... Y hay momentos en que tienes que dejarlos ir, y este es el momento. Persigue tu sueño, Sakura.

Le dio un beso largo en la frente. Luego los ojos de ella, buscaron a Naruto y a Sasuke, pero no estaban.

— Fueron a hacer revisar la maleta y a meterla en el avión — habló una voz pasiva y Sakura la reconoció al instante.

— Mikoto-san...

La mujer río. — Desde hace casi cinco años te he dicho que basta de formalidades.

Y Sakura se sorprendió cuando la mujer se tiró hacía sus brazos, abrazándola fuertemente. Y le susurró:— Dios, Sakura-chan, parecía ayer cuando Sasuke vino de la mano con una pequeña niña sonrojada de cabello rosa y dijo que era su novia. Han crecido tan rápido y tan rápido se van de nuestras manos. Gracias por hacer a mi Sasuke-chan tan feliz. Nunca lo he visto tan decidido en mi vida. — E hizo el mismo gesto que su madre, dejándole un beso tosco en su frente. — Por cierto, quiero nietos lo más antes posible.

Los colores subieron al rostro de la Haruno. — Mu-muchísimas gracias, Mikoto-san.

Un rubio y un moreno aparecieron, agitados. — ¡Sakura-chan! — Sakura se arrojó a los brazos de su mejor amigo quien la arropó mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. — N-no puedo creer que tú y el teme se vayan, saben que los quiero mucho,... aunque el teme sea un desconsiderado y un estúpido. Tienen un gran lugar en mi corazón, datte-bayo.

Sakura escondió su cara en el cuello de Naruto. — A pesar de que seas un baka, eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y le doy gracias a Kami por haberte conocido. Te prometo que nos veremos pronto...

— ¡Sasuke-chan! — ambos miraron como Mikoto casi asfixiaba en un abrazo al pobre Uchiha — ¡Espero que te cuides y no hagas ninguna tontería! ¡Tienes que llamarme una vez por semana! ¿¡Haz entendido!? Si tienen problemas con el dinero, avísame y les enviaremos. Además-

— Okaa-san, ya entendí — susurró Sasuke rodando los ojos.

_— El vuelo 33774 con destino a Londres, Inglaterra sale en veinte minutos, por favor, pasajeros, presentarse en puerta roja 516 con sus pasajes en mano, repito, pasajes en mano._

— Debemos irnos — dijo Sakura, al mismo tiempo que el teléfono de Mebuki comenzaba a sonar.

La mujer miró al moreno y a su hija horrorizada. — Es tu padre...

— Sakura, nos vamos — habló Sasuke con seriedad.

— Aguarda...

— No es una buena idea — insistió el Uchiha.

— ¿Otou-san?

_— ¿¡Sakura!? ¿¡Dónde diablos estás!? Fui a tu habitación y no estás, ¿¡dónde estás!?_

_— _Probablemente lejos ti, otou-san...

— _¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decir? Tienes un vuelo que cumplir, Sa-_

— Te amo, otou-san, y lamento no ser lo que esperabas pero lo que sí espero es que respetes mis decisiones...

— _¿Sakura? ¿Qué...?_

Sakura le dio el teléfono a su madre cortando la llamada y suspiró. — Ahora sí podemos irnos.

— ¡Abrazo de grupo, datte-bayo! — gritó Naruto y acogían a la joven pareja en un tibio abrazo, aunque Sasuke lo hizo con algo de fastidio.

— En fin, este es el adiós — dijo y enredó su mano con la de Sasuke — ¡Adiós a todos!

— ¡Adiós frentona y llama cuando llegues!

— ¡Adiós datte-bayo!

— ¡Cuídense!

Y una vez que subieron a ese avión, Sakura supo que no había vuelta atrás.

— ¿Te arrepientes? — murmuró Sasuke mientras se acomodaban en sus asientos.

— Jamás, y estoy feliz de que escapemos.

— Sakura, yo...

— Te amo, Sasuke-kun.

Él sonrió y la besó lentamente, disfrutando ese momento. Porque con el, vendrían muchos más. _Porque juntos perseguirían su sueño._


End file.
